


最是橙黃橘綠時

by sky_raining_millet



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_raining_millet/pseuds/sky_raining_millet
Summary: 献给2019我心里两位长发男孩---小北&笔哥突然在某天想到少年的你与长发在蹦超搭*勿上升真人*严重ooc总之我觉得我大概疯了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	最是橙黃橘綠時

0.  
当浪潮高高捲起，他们也註定被推入载浮载沉的汪洋中。来不及搁浅。

1.  
太阳很烈的日子，他一步也不愿踏出家门，窗户全被黑色窗帘遮的严实，一缕光线也不会透进屋裡。穿着随意的居家服，他一个人白惨惨如孤魂般。直到天色昏暗，再无白天的半点热气后，他才会离开房子，进入纸醉金迷的华丽场。他无所谓，反正从日落之后，自己的生活才真正开始。  
偶尔閒来无事的夜晚，他会买些烤串，骑了车到江边享受徐徐晚风，心情好时还能哼上几句歌。很多人说他有副好嗓音，会嚷着要他唱几首，因此便也练了些姐姐们喜欢的情歌。  
大家都叫他小林哥，儘管他是道上年纪偏小的，但却溷得够久，人也狠，年轻一辈的几乎没有人打得过他，大哥喜欢地紧，自然也受得一些尊重。

遇见朴珍荣之前，林在范是这麽活着的。

已经很少人记得林在范不过是个刚十七的少年，他也不太在乎。

2.  
下午突如其然的下了场大雨，中间夹杂好几声远处的响雷，天气一下凉爽许多。林在范出门时雨势转小，他拉上运动外套的帽子，考虑后还是收起车钥匙决定走路出门。  
路程并不远，哪曾想到那些冤家也能鬼神般赌上了他的去路。一群附近高中的不良学生，上个礼拜在路边虐待野猫被林在范教训了一顿，他就是看不惯人欺负小动物。看样子是来寻仇的，这些平常被关在教室裡的小白脸根本不是他的对手，就是人数有些多这点比较困扰。好汉不吃眼前亏，林在范也不恋战，转身就要绕路，奈何却早已被团团围住。  
像老旧的武术电影，林在范彷彿身经百战的英雄，身经百战还说得过去，英雄似乎有些牵强了。手指的关节被他折的嘎嘎作响，整个人蓄势待發，他甚至有股冲动做出李小龙的经典动作。  
事实没有给他这麽多时间，黑压压的人便一窝蜂朝他冲来。赤手空拳撂倒几个倒还不是问题，顺手抽过对方手中的木棍，反手一记便把人都敲晕了。林在范只想赶紧脱手离开现场，有父母的学生最麻烦了，他才消受不了人家到时来兴师问罪。  
「这裡有斗殴事件，很多人打一个。」  
少年似是故意要让所有人都听到，音量特别高，一伙人其刷刷都看像他的方向，包括林在范。倒是有人警觉过来，喊着他报警了要将人抓住，林在范见状赶紧扭开拉住自己的人，一脚踹向跑往少年的人的膝窝子。  
「你快跑！」  
催促那人离开，他才无暇顾虑别人的死活。  
穿着同样校服的男孩也没跑，几个闪身刚好都避开对方的攻击，还有馀心朝林在范眨眼。  
妈的，神经病。

警察快得不像话的赶到，正好一网打尽，连报警的男孩也一併带走。  
林在范边和永叔讲电话边瞟眼坐在身旁的男孩，嘴角的伤口一说话也跟着被拉扯，疼的他嘶了一声。揉揉瘀青的颧骨，在结束通话后，趁做笔录的空档悄摸和他搭了话。  
「为什麽不跑？」  
「跑了谁给你作证？」  
说的真理所当然。  
「那为什麽要帮我？」  
「我是帮我自己，最后一个问题。」  
这还先發制人了。林在范搔搔头，烦躁的莫名其妙。  
「你叫什麽名字？」  
「朴珍荣，刚刚没听到吗？」  
刚刚？林在范顿时哑口，适才问基本个资隐约有听到。但谁会记得，干，这人真有病。  
朴珍荣做完笔录就先走了。动手的人当然没法离开，林在范还得等到永叔来提他出去，没少挨一顿训。哇哇抱头跑出警局，猛然撞见站在路边低头踢石子的朴珍荣，他搓搓手走向正巧抬头看他的人。  
「欸，谢谢你。」  
够有风度，不失小林哥的名声，林在范潇洒转过身两手插进外套口袋，小跑的接过永叔丢给他的安全帽。墨色的夜空没有星星，残缺的上弦月灰髒而不明亮，他依然清楚瞧到朴珍荣脸上一道细微的血痕，可能是被飞溅的木屑刮伤，所以在转身前摸出口袋裡翘起角的创口贴，拉过对方的手塞进掌心。他其实也是出门才發现有这麽个东西，大概是崔荣宰某天给的，反正也不记得了。  
林在范，是吧？背后传来朴珍荣叫他名字的声音，准备上车的动作忽而顿了下，侧头望进另外一双眼眸中，月色昏暗，那双眼睛却似在發光。  
没事记人名字，真是个怪人。

3.  
林在范在想自己是跟朴珍荣有缘，还是跟那帮浑蛋有缘。  
他不过停下来买包菸的时间，同批人又出现在他视线范围内，还夹杂一个熟悉的身影。大口灌完刚买的提神饮料，铝罐攥在手中捏得不成形状，他操起安全帽大步流星过了马路。刚到巷口便顺手一掷，空罐狠准砸到人的脑袋，引起骚动。  
「妈的你们有完没完！」  
往地上啐一口痰，林在范觉得自己该改行了，当什麽流氓，当大侠算了。  
扫描一眼情势，五个人，他三分力气绰绰有馀。不对，还有朴珍荣，这下状况有些棘手，林在范盘算几秒，决定把人拉出来再说。迈开步子杀入敌营，一脚踹飞朝他跑来的人，反手抡起安全帽就往人脑袋挥，来来回回硬是开出一条路。好不容易挤到朴珍荣跟前，也不管对方依旧惊讶的表情，叮嘱一句你这下可真要跑啊，抓过人的手腕就朝外飞奔起来。机车不过停在对街商店前，所幸钥匙早插在孔裡。  
「上车。」  
把手中的安全帽扔过去，林在范确认他上车后油门立刻催到最底，噌的一下就消失于扬起的飞尘之中。朴珍荣差点没飞出去，两手下意识环住前面人的腰，激的他好一个哆嗦。  
骑了好几条街后才缓下速度，风声仍咻咻刮过耳边，林在范的声音也被吹得模煳不清。  
「你住哪？我送你回家。」  
他扯开嗓子颂出地址，对方却没听清似的又问了一次，他只好靠近一些，都快贴到人的后脑勺了，脸颊被他绑起的小马扎搔的刺痒。  
「前面左转过两条街就到了。」  
菸味鑽入鼻腔，朴珍荣赶紧直回身版腾出空间，消散刺鼻的味道。但也比平时闻到的温和，隐约还带点薄荷味。他又偷偷凑近闻了闻。

林在范跟他讨自己的手机号时，他又露出同样疑惑惊讶的表情。快点，递手机的人不耐烦地晃了晃，朴珍荣才慢吞吞输入自己的号码。随后朴珍荣书包裡的手机响了，一串陌生的号码躺在碎裂的萤幕后还不好辨认。  
「这是我的号码，以后再遇到他们就打给我。」  
这不是因为我他们才针对你嘛，林在范又默默补充道。  
「倒是你，萤幕摔成这样还不换？」  
「还能用……」  
窘迫的将手机收回书包中，朴珍荣也没跟林在范道别便迳自离开了。  
下次带你去修吧，这次换他的声音从背后传来，隐约带点薄荷味。  
谁还跟你下次，怪人。

4.  
朴珍荣成绩不错，但他是偏科生。  
没钱补习，得咬紧牙关才能把自己塞在前段排名。他没空閒也没馀力关心别人。  
更何况，朴珍荣并不讨厌李洛。  
有钱有势的孩子都有些脾气，别去招惹倒也相安无事。他能确定，李洛对自己没兴趣。杜葳葳是怎麽情况他没搞懂，之前转学那个他知道，因为举报人家作弊才被霸凌，听说是这麽个回事。  
还听说是因为杜葳葳喜欢那个转学的，但李洛喜欢她。真複杂，反正他对自己没兴趣。

那天出门时莫名其妙掉了鞋子，是凶兆。放学的路走一半，發现作业忘在教室只得折返，这年的二月比以往都冷，他不该回头。  
料峭春风，飕飕的全往门缝灌，灌出一阵喧闹。  
「你们在做什麽！」  
等真正看清的瞬间他又不敢再直视，反射性地转头要走，还是被逮住。  
跌坐在凌乱不堪的现场，他给杜葳葳披上衣服的手都颤抖个不停。  
眼前的画面令人作呕，他却被人架住，强睁着眼皮目睹一切。此刻只恨自己关不住耳朵，连那些汙言秽语都听得一清二楚。  
「你敢把今天的事说出去，就他妈的等着在网路上看见这支影片！」  
对方猖狂的笑声他听过很多次，从没有今天这般尖锐。怒不可遏的朴珍荣被扯了扯衣角，是杜葳葳，含着泪，拚命摇头。哭红肿的双眸底尽是无助绝望，那是当初捡到小白时才看过的眼神，他猛然鬆开原本捏紧的拳头。  
会不会杜葳葳根本不是喜欢那个转学的，受害者只不过是水鬼抓交替，一个牵连一个。  
没空閒也没馀力想这些，朴珍荣如今除了念书之外，还得受李洛摆佈。

揪住的髮梢牵扯头皮，疼痛千丝万缕。朴珍荣不从李洛，总是挨揍。挨完打后仍不得不从，杜葳葳的影片还是筹码。  
将近三个月，大家都知道朴珍荣是新对象，水鬼救不了水鬼。  
所以看到有人能对付李洛，还真忍不住想停下脚步。  
果然，隔天学校全是李洛他们被停学处分的传闻，朴珍荣下意识摸了摸脸颊贴的创口贴。其实他并不太处理伤口，太多太频繁，包扎不过是浪费。

林在范送朴珍荣回家的隔天，那些被停学处分的人就等着要赌他，老远能看着人聚在校门口。  
但另一边却停着格格不入的机车。  
他当然没有打给林在范，或许英雄就该有主角光环，总是来的正巧。只不过，林在范才不是英雄。  
朴珍荣是个审时度势的人，已经隐约感到有人在盯自己，毫不犹豫决定投靠，暂时称他为救世主也无妨。  
「你怎麽在我们学校？」  
林在范越过朴珍荣的肩头望见远处熟悉的面孔，脸色顿时一沉。  
「路过。」  
还真敷衍，朴珍荣边接过对方递来的安全帽，心中喃喃。竟没意识到自己动作的自然。  
很久以后，他才领略箇中微妙。  
「你要带我去哪？」  
「修手机如何？」  
扣扣环的手滞留一瞬，随即反动作准备脱了安全帽。  
「不必了，我没钱。」  
林在范倒是心安理得，两手替他扣上又按了按帽簷。认识的，免费。  
转转眼珠，朴珍荣拉着书包背带跨上机车后座。  
他果真是个审时度势的人。

林在范，你他妈又佔我便宜！身旁传来的咒骂声使人忍不住想瞟眼，朴珍荣把单字本又举高了点，偷偷转头看向柜台一站一坐的两人。  
「兄弟，我怎麽可能亏待呢！帮把手吧。」  
随后也听不清他们嘀咕了些什麽，过不久接回手机时，对方的目光倒是另有深意。自己不明所以道谢，边将单字本收回背在胸前的书包。  
「你成绩好吗？」  
瞥见朴珍荣书包裡厚厚的题本，林在范随口问了一句。  
「还可以，年级前十。」能申请奖学金这件事朴珍荣倒是谦虚的没提。  
「那你能给我弟弟补习吗？」  
对于突如其来的邀约朴珍荣满脸疑惑，不是问对方有弟弟的事，凭什麽倒先脱口而出。他才意识到自己词彙的失仪，羞赧地摀住嘴。  
「我能送你上下学。」  
林在范晃了晃挂在手指上的车钥匙。  
听上去也不特别诱人的条件，又不是说有钱可拿，他居然鬼使神差答应了。怕都是逻辑不好惹的祸，对了，忘记提醒对方自己理科差的事。

5.  
认识崔荣宰还有些荒谬，认识小言姐倒是自然而然。

第一次见小言姐，朴珍荣在他文艺的脑海裡挑挑捡捡，也只找到好美能够形容。是他这种青春期男孩也懂的妩媚，烟火气外的剔透。这世间总有一拨人，有出淤泥而不染的迷幻。崔荣宰也是，林在范是不是他不确定。  
不过自己肯定不是。  
在荷花与汙泥之间，林在范更像是在一旁悠游的鱼，充满烟火气的灵动。他喜欢这种鲜活的感受。

鱼的纵身一跃，将附在他身上的自己，高高抛向他们的世界。  
自己也有了生机的错觉。

为什麽荣宰姓崔这件事，朴珍荣过了一段时间才敢开口问，不想显得八卦，仍按耐不住该死的好奇心。  
「他是我乾妈的小孩，借住在我家。」  
林在范边扎头髮叼着菸，随他浮动的唇抖落几些烟灰。  
假日的早晨，林在范多了新嗜好，窝在朴珍荣家，不做什麽，只是望着人读书的样子發呆。  
他的家裡没有别人，就一隻路边捡的狗小白和他过日子。父母很早离异，妈妈为了供他进好学校念书到大城市工作，一年见不了一两次面。  
「你还有乾妈？」  
朴珍荣起身装水的路上顺便夺去对方晃动的菸蒂，顺手捻熄在水槽边。  
真好，有这麽多人陪。如此一句话也被水流冲的零散，放回原处又被急切的小白舔的更破碎。朴珍荣把牠头顶的毛蹂躏的乱糟糟后，一把捞起来揣在怀裡。  
「见了记得叫小言姐，别喊荣宰妈妈。」  
林在范也跟着蹲下身，揉乱朴珍荣一头蓬鬆的黑髮。

天鹅绒的日子该是什麽样的，单薄而浮华，简言之，堕落。  
他们说的总比过的好听，今朝有酒今朝醉，是因为没有明天。明天很奢侈，像纯白的天鹅绒。  
终究不是真的天鹅。

坐在相对明亮的吧檯内，朴珍荣只能试着再往裡缩，躲在角落看林在范来来去去的背影。  
一袭碎花洋装的女人晃入视线中，给自己递来还没消完泡的可乐，冰块敲的玻璃杯喀喀响。  
「不太习惯吧？在范也真是，怎麽把你骗进来的？」  
「没关係，我自己要跟来的……小言姐。」  
对方笑了，颧骨上粉淡的腮红也跟着笑了，涂有墨绿色美甲的手指滑过他的髮梢，旋即直起身走向林在范。两人交谈了几句，环境太吵杂他根本听不见，尔后少年三步併作两步蹦到他跟前。他接过饮料，猛灌一口后又塞回自己手裡。  
「拿好，我带你去个好地方。」  
他牵起空着的另一隻手，艰难的挤出窜动的人群，陪客的姊姊见着他还得打个招呼，花好一顿才走到庭在后巷的摩托车旁。林在范让人拎过自己不知打哪儿来得塑胶袋，裡头装满零食及几罐啤酒，替他戴好安全帽后应接回袋子挂在手把上。

一路举着玻璃杯，朴珍荣的手肘因过度施力酸的一度麻木。一下车便赶忙放下杯子猛力甩手好几下，以至于好几秒后才察觉对岸华灯初上的夜景，林在范已经在堤坡找好位置坐下，连薯片都拆开吃了。  
「小言姐人很好。」  
挨在他左边也坐下的朴珍荣，说着也不忘拣片饼乾吃。  
「他们人都很好，大家不过在自己的本位上做各自的好人。」  
「可以和我说说他们吗？」  
林在范没有看他，把整包薯片给他后开了罐啤酒，又在点上一支菸后才缓缓开口。  
「你上次在警局看到的是永叔，那间酒吧是他手下的生意之一。我们吃喝嫖赌，无所不包。」  
他能打，两年前便辍了学，给酒吧做保镳，给赌场当打手。  
林在范现在住的屋子据说是他妈妈留下的，等他长的能照顾自己时，永叔便给了他钥匙。没爹没娘，永叔是从小唯一的亲人，本想拉拔着好好做人，奈何仍旧走上自己的后路。林在范对那房子也不陌生，小言姐从快生就带着他在那儿生活，一个孕妇还得顾两、三岁大的孩子，林在范长大后想老觉得抱歉。这也是他愿意照顾崔荣宰的原因，好歹也是看着生出来的弟弟。

一个在黑帮和妓女中成长的孩子，林在范已被施捨太多超纲的温情，世界便有资格残忍以待。

朴珍荣问他，怎麽不继续上学，也不过淡淡回了句不适合。那些力不从心的应付、认知与认同的摩擦、使他终究选择逃脱牵制禁锢的牢笼，却太晚才發觉，自己不过是从一个小牢笼换到另一个大牢笼，且再也无处遁逃。

没有人再接话，灯火万千，水面流光粼粼，光害严重的城市就算离的远也望不见星星。林在范乾了酒，撇头正好对上朴珍荣的眼眸，和两人初见的晚上如出一辙。浅棕色的双瞳遏止不住的熠熠發光，引他發现新的逃亡之地。  
他笑了，那双眼睛的主人也跟着笑了。这个城市的夜空也就不需要星芒。

6.  
一切都是柳橙汁的错。

解数学题时朴珍荣本来就比较难专心，思绪浮躁，眼神时不时飘向坐在对桌的林在范。题本旁搁着刚买的柳橙汁，瓶身不停冒汗在桌面积出一圈水洼。  
对面的人将手机置在膝上，边看影片边扭开瓶盖，橘黄的汁液就殷薄的唇涓涓流入口中，因为喝的急而不慎滴落了些，在领口晕成一片日出海景。赶紧用手臂抹去露出的水痕，淘气的舌尖将色彩舔拭乾淨，留下透明的湿漉。  
不巧全被朴珍荣收进眼底，他脑中倏地浮现那句被他抄下来的话。

Eres mi media naranja.  
上课时老师不过随口说的一句，倒被朴珍荣牢牢记下，抄在便条纸后决定不了要贴在哪裡，最后折成小小的塞进铅笔盒。  
仅是这句俗不可耐的西文谚语，朴珍荣此刻却开始不可遏止陷落进那夕阳般的暖甜。像是杯Tequila sunrise，辛辣的酒精被泡入酸香，吐出一蓬蓬杏黄色。西班牙文彷彿是为情慾而生的语言，灵巧反复的唇舌动作充满暗示，变形的鼻音连勾起黏腻翩浮的娇嗔，如地中海边的太阳随浪花一波一波拍打，掀起春光旖旎。

朴珍荣撇开视线，慌忙抽出书包夹层的湿纸巾塞给对方，脸颊泛漾不自然的酡红，好似调酒最底层的红石榴糖浆。  
笑笑接过湿纸巾，林在范也不再滑手机，开始捣股朴珍荣放在桌上的东西。  
铅笔盒藏的纸条被翻到，他放下喝了一半去的宝特瓶认真端详便条，指尖还残留的湿气微微晕在字迹上。  
「情书？」  
「是笔记，傻瓜。上面我的字迹看不出？」  
拇指与食指在抽出纸条之际也轻轻划过他的手指，朴珍荣若无其事将纸条摺回原样，夹进行事曆的其中一页。  
「你的字迹也可以是情书吧？」  
「你又看不懂上面写什麽，在那裡瞎说。」  
「那你告诉我啊。」  
才一抬头，人已经越过桌子撑在鼻前，狡黠的眼神忽然靠自己很近，瞅见他红润的嘴唇，方才的画面又闪映入脑海，凝出琥珀色泽的慾念。

你是我的半颗橘子。

啣着他的下唇，所有字句尽数窜进对方口腔中，交换回还盘桓不退的橙果味。他握笔的右手指节紧攒而红白相间，掌心要冒出火烟似的。实践后才懂理论的荒谬，曾经看过的电视剧裡吻戏从来都有柔软的配乐，画面宁静而缓慢。都是發乎情，止于礼。  
怎麽就没人告诉他流氓是不讲礼的，十七岁的流氓也是一样。

林在范娴熟的舌猝不及防闯入，急切而奔放，耳畔只剩连绵的水声与猛烈的心跳，白噪音般。他整个人已经撑起身爬过桌子，写不过一半的作业被他扫荡落地，摊开的页扉被蹭的褶皱不堪。朴珍荣只能粗喘着气节节败退，躲不掉，也不想躲。林在范把人贴的背都紧贴着沙發，双手支在他的两侧，凑在耳廓旁，一说话嘴唇便刻意扫过染上红晕的耳垂。  
「半颗橘子？什麽意思？」  
「你猜啊……」 

比缓慢再更慢一些该怎麽表现，啊，despacito。  
他喜欢西文裡有缩小词的用法，情色的动作加上缩小词才能符合他们青涩稚嫩的年纪。林在范此刻用鼻尖蹭他的脖颈，吸着他的味道，despacito，找不到更好形容他磨蹭自己速度的词。不属于自己的手指鑽入衣襬下，在光裸的肌肤边缘游走，刮出一阵无声的颤慄。pasito a pasito，曾经好奇而搜索的歌词翻译如乱码般投影在眼前，poquito a poquito，林在范的吻一点一点攻城掠地，连血液都好似太过浓稠而极缓的流动。

他们是帮彼此手出来的。林在范不知哪学来的技术弄的他服服贴贴，连他的活都是自己牵着朴珍荣的手套弄出来的。  
直到完事两人衣服也没脱，清理还用刚刚同一包纸巾。被半褪在膝盖的短裤乾脆扒了下来，幸好慵懒的午后小白老爱躲窝裡睡觉。林在范丢完垃圾后没有坐回对桌，一屁股栽在朴珍荣左手边，枕着他光洁的大腿点了支菸。  
「那你念一次给我听吧。」  
朴珍荣愣了几秒，才喃喃發出异国的音节。林在范也跟着学一次，烟雾随开合的口缭绕不止，彷彿是黄色的。林在范说起西班牙文真浪，他想。  
發音还挺好听的，还是拐了弯称赞他。林在范满意地闭上眼，哼起唯一知道的西文歌。  
Despacito……  
操，又是这首歌。林在范是真的汙。

7.  
李洛回来了。  
在外还有林在范护着，学校裡怕是怎麽也躲不掉。如同现在。  
不用瞥眼都能感觉到有人跟着他，两个人吧。  
过不久左右再各来一个，合着也是真无聊，这麽多人围他一人。他烦李洛，已经快到极致，这人却像没下限般穷追不捨。  
直至被人困在围牆角落，朴珍荣脸上仍没有一丝波澜。  
「如果你是为了报警的事，我道歉还不行？」  
对方不由分说踹了一脚，他疼的冒出冷汗，捂着肚子跌坐在地。高高在上的人弯下腰，捏起吃痛而扭曲的脸颊。  
「你以为我在乎的事这件事？」  
对，才不是。甚至在还没遇到林在范之前，李洛早就在盯他了。都是挑好欺负的，轮着挨个捉弄。在路上看见野猫野狗也是如此，难怪他会虐猫，朴珍荣莫名也有些怜悯。  
可恨之人必有可怜之处，他不禁轻蔑的笑了笑。艰难的起身，拍了拍掌心的砂砾尘灰，倔强的眼神从没变过。  
「你到底想要什麽？」  
对方耸耸肩，一步一步朝朴珍荣逼近，近的能闻到他身上的菸味，令人忍不住皱眉。虽然林在范吐出的烟雾直扑鼻息他不曾闪躲，但朴珍荣仍然讨厌菸草味。他抽的凉菸可能是自己的底线。  
「那得看你有什麽了……那隻每天巴巴跟着你的野狗如何？他很有趣。」  
愚蠢自大的人永远不明白，流浪不等同野生。他是流浪狗，是被人豢养得没了兽性没了意志，所以被丢弃后只能垂怜施捨，只能任人摆佈。但生于荒野的狼，骨子裡全是铮铮的血性，不曾被驯服过怎会懂得规则。天生奴性的愚蠢的人啊，你要如何赢过野兽？  
「有种，就来拿。」  
推开李洛，语气尽是挑衅，趾高气昂的人想当然尔忍受不了，一拳狠狠砸向他，嘴角瞬间渗出血丝。

「珍荣哥，这个给你。」  
崔荣宰从书包掏出一小罐优碘，眼神示意他嘴角的伤。朴珍荣磕磕巴巴谢了对方，赶紧转移注意到考卷上。  
「这题也是现在完成式的句型，has后面要加过去分词。」  
He hasn’t seen him for a while.  
从某个过去的时间点發生，并持续到现在，这时候该用现在完成式。  
如果林在范早上有载他去学校，他就会看到李洛。  
实际上，连朴珍荣最近都很少看到林在范，有时甚至会把崔荣宰托在他家，偶尔来找他的日子脸上也都挂了彩，青一块紫一块。  
崔荣宰解释，最近似乎有建设公司要把整区买下，规划成高级酒店。  
那儿热闹，地价却便宜，地方势力早都瓜分完，永叔就分了其中一块，他们互相角力，暗自形成一种平衡，想从中捕走肥鱼并不容易。但听说最近有一派向建设公司倒戈，大概达成了什麽协议。  
「黑吃黑？」  
「我也不是很懂。总之，变得很溷乱。」  
很奸巧的手法，朴珍荣心想。  
一方权力真空后，平衡就被破坏，鹬蚌相争，渔翁获利。他们恐以落入相争的圈套而不自知。They have been trapped.

月黑风高的夜，他接住了一身伤残的怀抱。  
指尖传来湿黏的触感，原来他的背上尽是殷红的口子，起伏的背嵴撕扯如野兽的咆哮。把人扛至沙發上，朴珍荣按下不住颤抖的右手，深吸一口气后端来水和毛巾。林在范方才用尽所有力气不跌向开门的人，如今已陷入半昏迷状态，任人摆佈。  
陈旧的电扇嘎嘎作响，吹的人發凉，小心褪去破烂的上衣，憷目的累累伤痕使他忍不住倒抽一口气，受伤的人反倒不以为意，顺手拨开紊乱披散的髮丝。  
「这没什麽，小事。」  
也不知他这麽说是在安慰朴珍荣，还是安慰自己。  
陈旧的电扇依旧嘎嘎作响，却吹不动夏夜凝滞的空气，慢速旋转的倒影透过泛黄的灯光打在地上，彷彿一部漫长的黑白默片。

崔荣宰和小白睡在他房裡，两人没敢出多大的声响。处理伤口的全程，林在范痛的只能咬紧下唇憋住呼吸，害的朴珍荣大气也不敢喘一声，只能试图再放轻动作。  
朴珍荣的衣服他将就穿着还合身，他侧躺于沙發头，对他好的少年就映入眼帘，铺了薄毯睡在地上。月光恍惚洒落，遥遥相望的秋波泛起涟漪，如把月色剪下了揉进目光中。  
很久很久以后，朴珍荣仍会追忆这样的夜晚，或许是他这一生唯一的缠绵悱恻，全都耗费在盈盈流转之间。

洛神赋，小字中央，只有侬知。  
静志，词人为女子取的小名，藏在洛神赋中央。  
他拉过林在范的手，悄悄用手指写了志字在手掌心，问他是什麽意思也笑笑不说话，话其实已在喉头，最后缄封入对方回握的掌温裡。  
安静的停在心上即可。

8.  
若问起是否后悔，朴珍荣只会垂下眼帘，长舒一口这辈子也吐不完的气。

林在范简略的告诉了他来龙去脉，建设公司的名字听着耳熟，好像是李洛他爸的公司，他小小惊呼道。  
后来朴珍荣总在思索，这句话若没有种进他心底，事情有没有可能就不会發展至此般境地。

那天林在范难得能载朴珍荣上学，一路上他都小心翼翼怕去碰到人家背上的伤口。林在范要他有事就打电话，他也应了好。不过自己从有了他的号码后从没打过去，顶多传讯息，都是对方打来他接，总是这样的。

林在范也习惯了，然而习惯总要付出代价。

小言姐其实很年轻，生崔荣宰的时候不过二十出头。那时的她刚下海，不小心让客人搞大肚子，被原来的老闆扫地出门，幸好遇见了永叔。人长的美个性又机灵，倒是替永叔将酒吧打理得有声有色，又是红牌，追求者自然众多。  
老是有客人追着她死缠烂打，晕了船似的骚扰她的私生活。这次遇到的已经缠好几个月了，不巧被来送东西的林在范遇到，一發不可收拾的闹进了警局。  
途中收到朴珍荣说自己肚子疼的讯息，内心疑惑却也没有打过去确认。  
等到恢復自由身已仕好几个小时后，他试着拨了好几通电话过去，都转接语音信箱时，心中已经拿不准了。  
习惯终要付出代价的。

若问起是否后悔，林在范只会回以一个苦涩的微笑，一个字也说不出口。  
也许这个世界从未打算善待，美好的都得坚强，美好的人，却总在流泪。眼泪破碎后，都被包装成馀生的温柔。  
风从耳边呼啸而过，林在范第一次有想哭的冲动。

9.  
朴珍荣已经分不清撞开门的是林在范宽阔的肩膀，还是他喊自己名字的声音。门实际上是敞开的，连带也是敞开的他，落进林在范宽阔的肩膀和喊自己名字的声音中。  
林在范还能想到要给他止血，扒下身上的白衬衫，按在朴珍荣汩汩涌出浓血的侧腰。一瓣瓣海棠晕着布料盛放，最后开成一丛喷香的玫瑰。残存的理智也被染成红色。  
「小白呢？」  
艰难的环顾四周，找不到小白，沙哑的叫唤好几声也都没有回应，朴珍荣急哭了。眼泪滴滴答答全打在林在范灰色的棉质背心上，湿成一滩水洼。林在范慌张揩去止不住的泪水，血渍停留在脸颊上稀释成粉红色。  
「等等帮你找。」  
头顶传来的回答让他稍稍缓息抽咽，也或许是已经没有力气了。累到脑袋甚至短暂空白了一阵。等到再回过神时，他能感受到自己正轻飘飘浮空，这就是将死的过程吗？他绝望的想。  
睁眼看见眼前是被濡湿的厚实胸膛，啊，原来是林在范拦腰抱起他，像英雄抱美人。也是委屈他了，自己最近才又胖了好几斤。  
朴珍荣涔满冷汗的手费力碰到少年的脸庞，他的视线开始模煳，看不太清对方此刻的表情。张了张嘴，是想告诉他的手压的自己伤口突突跳痛，但字句都酸涩哽在喉咙，半天發不出个音节。

后来發生什麽朴珍荣记不得了，大概是陷入绵长的睡梦中。  
梦境一直都浑浑噩噩，他只晓得自己不断在找小白。连在昏迷中也不让人省心的狗。似乎是在流浪狗收容中心找着的，毛绒绒一小坨蜷缩在偌大的笼裡，显得特别孱弱。髒乱不堪的捲毛都打结揪块，一点也看不出是隻白毛狗。还好一双乾淨的眼睛仍旧明动，蓄着水瞅了自己两眼，才瑟瑟發抖的扑来，委屈似的嗷嗷。

然后朴珍荣终于醒了，昏睡整整两天后。  
揉揉發紧的脑袋，承受过撞击的脑壳还隐隐顿痛，转头望见病床边小白窝在崔荣宰怀裡呼呼的睡。  
「珍荣哥，你终于醒了。」  
在崔荣宰单手的搀扶下撑着身子靠坐在床沿，刚开口就被乾裂的嗓子呛的咳了好几下。  
「哥先喝点水吧。」  
倒是崔荣宰眼疾手快给他端了桌上的开水。  
「林在范呢？」  
「永叔早上找他，还顺便回家洗澡了吧。」  
朴珍荣没有继续追问，低下头伸手捏住小白的后颈，像是要确定这一球小白团是不是真的一般，直到小狗呜呜低吼两声才鬆手。  
他还真帮自己找到狗了。  
那遗落的是什麽？

警察来的很快，几乎在他清醒后隔天便找上了门。  
问了几个基本流程的问题，朴珍荣回答的不甚耐烦，老分心张望门口想林在范什麽时候回来。  
昨晚他回医院时自己刚睡下，还在浅眠阶段，被窸窸窣窣的动作声吵醒。林在范收拾完衣柜，转头看见朴珍荣歪头看向自己时愧疚的搔了搔头。  
「吵醒你了吗？」  
「还没睡着呢。」  
搓揉惺忪的睡眼，朴珍荣说着不着边际的小谎。  
对方仍然蹑手蹑脚走近，悄悄坐在床沿。  
「给你买了新的内裤跟袜子，放进衣柜了。食物还是吃新鲜的好，我再给你送来，有想吃什麽吗？」  
橘子。但这个季节好像没有橘子，朴珍荣暗暗思㤔，于是话说出口又改了样。  
「薯条，沾起司酱。」  
对，他还在等林在范带起司酱薯条回来。  
思绪被警官指节敲扣桌面的声响拉回，朴珍荣乖乖收起飘飞的眼神，桌上多了张照片。  
看清照片的内容，他无法判定是裡头的人，还是听到的话更骇人。  
「李洛死了，被人弃尸在山上。」  
猛然推开照片，朴珍荣想到他掐在自己脖颈的双手就反胃，下意识抚摸当时被勒紧的地方。  
「那我换个问题吧，你认识林在范吗？」  
第二张照片复盖在李洛的尸体上，是林在范的照片。朴珍荣没有开口，眼神闪烁仍出卖了他的心慌。  
「我们在李洛的指甲中發现林在范的皮屑组织，他现在是犯罪嫌疑人，希望你能把知道的都告诉我。」  
他想起来了，昨天林在范临走前似乎同自己说了什麽。

珍荣，你相信我吧。  
无论發生什麽事，你都要相信我。

自己虽不明白这句话的含意，也迷迷煳煳应了好。应该问要相信他什麽。  
他没有等到起司酱薯条，橘子也没有。

10.  
当他跟警方说李洛是自己杀死的，他似乎能从对方的眼中看到一丝细微的动摇。一句连自己都不相信的谎言却要说的理直气壮，他是决意要和林在范同生共死。真愿意的。  
看出什麽的警官带他去了看守所，自从林在范被抓后他还不曾来看过。勇气太少的时候，眼泪彷彿不值钱似的，他不愿意给林在范看见自己软弱的一面。

他知道林在范捨不得看。

朴珍荣第一次被弄哭时，林在范难得慌了。  
他还记得小言姐的房间很大很乾淨，听说每次接完客她都会亲自打扫一次。床单、枕头套都是新洗的，还有太阳晒过的温气，蓬鬆鬆扑面而来。香氛蜡烛是小言姐喜欢的玫瑰香，配着茶几上几颗洗乾淨的蜜桃，确有水果花茶的微醺味。撇头望见没有阖上的衣柜，映入眼帘的是他第一次见小言姐穿的白色碎花百褶洋装，想起林在范开玩笑喊人乾妈的笑容，一种在别人家长的领地撒野的羞耻感猛然爬上心头。  
身上的人方才拣了颗桃子来吃，弯下腰接吻的瞬间甜腻的香气奔腾喷發在唇齿之中。髮梢砌积的汗水随身躯晃动，坠落、渗入光滑的肌肤，桃橘色的汁液灌溉滋养，林在范第一次意义上没入于他，在身体裡种下了树、开出了花、结成了果。粗暴霸道的园丁照自己的心意翻搅着土壤，终于拧出结晶的水滴。  
朴珍荣也无法判断自己是疼哭的还是羞哭的，或许都有吧。  
因为是后入，整张脸都埋在大的不像话的枕头中，林在范是直到退出才發现他在哭。  
他是难过哭的，嚎啕不止。有一部份的朴珍荣恨透了自己，懦弱的到哪都得受人欺凌，连林在范都欺负他。  
其实比谁都明白，任凭他受尽委屈的最终仍是朴珍荣自己。  
妈的，越想越委屈。  
「珍荣，怎麽了？弄疼你了？」  
他没有回话，哼哼唧唧示意人把丢得老远的内裤捡来，自己翻身勾过上衣，不慎扯到后头又牵起一股痠痛，哭得更凶。林在范见状也傻了，手忙脚乱穿好衣服，爬上床小心翼翼替他套上内裤，整个人连同法兰绒的毯子裹进怀裡。  
「操你妈的死流氓……」  
他只想如之前报警那般，小小的反抗一下。  
泪水浸渍过的声响闷慢黏乎，还带着情事后的沙哑，挠在人心头全乱了章法。  
最后是林在范吻去他全数的眼泪，能说出口的只剩对不起，字面意义上的。

所以当李洛强压在他身上，甚至被捅了一刀时，他咬破嘴唇也没吭一声，死瞪着眼愣是没流下一滴泪。怕溃堤后的不可收拾，太多的话，林在范会太咸的。

他不愿林在范为自己的怯懦感到内疚。

「林在范，我想吃橘子。」  
从头到尾，他只憋出了这一句话。

11.  
「珍荣，答应我，好好念书，好好的活。」  
林在范看着玻璃隔板对面，朴珍荣噙着不止的泪水猛力点头，眼前忽而明朗。朴珍容就是那该独活的光鲜亮丽的人。  
他曾经做过一个梦，在某个旭日初升的清晨，他们搭乘最早班次的火车，展开没有目的的逃亡。火车停靠不知名的车站，沿着无尽向前延伸的道路行走，一片湛蓝的大海在眼前豁然开朗。林在范从没到过海边。  
一艘废弃的木船搁浅在岸摊，两人费了番力推着船下水，一人一支桨划着划着出海了。浪花激在船身，把两人冲至汪洋中央，倏的，一到巨浪把小船高高捲起，他被甩出了船，眼睁睁看着对方被越托越远，自己则在下一秒淹没入深不可测的海底。  
然后梦醒，他想到铁达尼号的结局，是不是故事最后皆只能容一人独活，而来自漆黑的最终只能回归漆黑。  
没有人能逃出现实的桎梏，光明的人留在无尘，黑暗的人一起坠入地狱，或许世俗，但也是最适合的结局。

他快十八了，青葱少年，生如夏花。

12.  
整个礼拜都在下雨，昨天却难得开始放晴。  
依然戒不掉的菸，倒也很少再抽，很偶尔点上一两根。像今天这种特别的日子。  
当昨晚崔荣宰把手机挡在自己脸前的那一瞬，大概愣住三秒钟吧。那首流行情歌是怎样唱的，最怕回忆突然翻滚绞痛着不平息，最怕突然听到你的消息。怎麽就突然好想了呢？  
原来自己也不是无时无刻都想着他。  
也许真正的想念，是像潮水一般。只能无助的任凭他在生活中进进退退，偶尔满溢在眼眶裡，偶尔褪去在心谷底。  
捻熄烟蒂，林在范拍拍裤管从阶梯口起身。拾起刚买的一袋橘子裡的其中一颗，不疾不徐剥下果皮，细绵的水汁随手指的动作轻轻喷溅，洒进眼裡还有些刺痛。还有些苦。  
特地数有几片果肉瓣，他整整齐齐掰成两半，两三片的囫囵吞下一半，另外的则好整以暇端在手中。  
迈出步伐时紧了紧左手心的半颗橘子，右手顺势插进口袋。

后来呢，朴珍荣的妈妈把他转到了自己工作的城市的高中，一年后考上一流大学的外文系，毕业后又被不错的研究所录取，专攻翻译。  
崔荣宰高中毕业后没有继续升学，帮着小言姐开起餐厅做小生意。那片地最终仍被低价收购，众人几经流转，沦落市井，各自勉力为生。  
再后来，林在范服刑期间表现良好，关了四年后获假释出狱，陪着永叔做起修车行，一技之长从头学起倒也上手的快。  
两人再也没有联繫过。

青春早在徘徊蹉跎中消磨殆尽，像被剪去的小辫子。当自己习惯性伸手要去顺一顺，才想起早就没了一头及肩长髮。他们也都染上岁月的情怀，多了深沉，也多些憾恨。

13.  
朴珍荣捨不得断了崔荣宰的联繫，好似他那年抓不住的盛夏。他也曾经问过崔荣宰，愿不愿意搬来与自己住，对方叹口气拒绝了。在范哥回家的时候不能没有人，他说。朴珍荣才意识到，这个名字多久没出现在生命中，好似他那年偷偷写下的愿望。

内心其实仍数着日子，一刀一刀轻巧划在心上。早过了时间他都晓得，他怎麽会不清楚，那道蜲蜿的疤还时不时拧着侧腰隐隐作痛。  
趁着放假，朴珍荣决定回去一趟。下意识躲着邻居，钥匙一度卡在孔中抽不出，推开门时咿咿呀呀的声响扬起一片飞尘。搁下行李，他没有开灯。坐在没有光的床沿，望向铁格窗外冷蓝的夜空，还是低头悄悄给崔荣宰發了讯息。  
我回来了。  
耳机流淌一首最近偶然發现的摇滚情歌，主唱一口沙哑的菸酒嗓唱着他听不懂的闽南语。

这个风风雨雨的社会  
欲怎样开花  
少年家怎样落地  
咱拢是为着爱情来浪流连

特地上网查了浪流连的意思，虚度年华、无所事事，有人说那是为了一件是浪费了一辈子。那首歌又唱，后世人袂阁为着你来浪流连，老让自己想起他。

也不至于一辈子，不过他最好的时节确实都浪费了。

14.  
看着他朝自己的方向走来，风却一阵阵吹得浏海遮住了视线。费力想拨开散落髮丝，自己忽然有那麽点委屈，眼眶都在發酸。  
远远也能瞧见，他的头髮不再长，整整齐齐耷拉在头顶上。不再是一身宽鬆的踢恤垮裤，白衬衫牛仔裤显得乾淨，球鞋倒还是原来的那个款式。  
等的再走近一些，才發现他手裡捏着剥了皮的半颗橘子。橙黄黄的汁液顺指尖滴滴答答流下手肘。

自己愣是被塞了一手橘子，湿黏湿黏的触感一瞬间满溢在指腹，因为举在胸前的手，能轻轻闻到柑橘香。再嗅了嗅，还有熟悉的菸味。  
看他薄唇轻启，稍微沙哑的嗓音满半拍挠着耳畔，早就没了那些穉气。  
「同志，吃橘子吗？」  
朴珍荣只是抿嘴浅浅一笑，缓缓的掰下一片放进嘴裡，接二连三，塞满了整口，说话都口齿不清。  
「都被你捏烂了。」  
夕阳也橙黄灿灿的，带着前尘往事以华丽的姿态赴向寂灭。

15.  
一年好景君需记，最是橙黄橘绿时。

**Author's Note:**

> 献给2019我心里两位长发男孩---小北&笔哥  
> 突然在某天想到少年的你与长发在蹦超搭  
> *勿上升真人  
> *严重ooc  
> 总之我觉得我大概疯了


End file.
